winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 209/Script
A Hero Will Come Intro/Recap Narrator: Aisha trains Matt to make him become the hero of the World of Dreams. But she fails. So the Winx lead Matt to Tiger Lily. The native warrior tells them that to become a hero, Matt has to find his father's fairy sword. Scene: Outside Winxmobile Aisha: Huh? *Sinka continues her attack. Aisha tries to fight back but fails* Sinka: Oh. Poor Aisha. Where did all your power go? *Aisha dodges her attack* Sinka: Now then, shall we end our little game? Are you really giving up? *Flashback* Tiger Lily: Think before you act. *Flashback ends* Aisha: *think* Why does she keep taunting me? She seems to be fed by my force, but... how does she do it? *talk* Of course! *Sinka summons two tornadoes* Aisha: You're powerful only because you're fed by my energy. Sinka: Huh? Aisha: Girls, do you trust me? Bloom and Stella: Uh huh! *Aisha snaps her fingers and the tornadoes disappear, release the Winx* Sinka: Uh! NO! *Stella fails to land so she falls* Aisha: Are you okay? Stella: If you ever ask me again, the answer is no! I don't trust you! *The girls laugh* Sinka: What are you doing? Come on! Attack me! Aisha: Oh, you know. I'm already attacking you. Sinka: No! Uh! Aisha: It's your wristbands, right? They feed on my energy. But if I don't attack you... Sinka: Stop! Stop it now! Aisha: I don't feel like playing anymore. Sinka: NOOOO! *Sinka is defeated* Bloom: You made it, Aisha! You beat her! Aisha: This mental fight has destroyed me. Almost like training Matt. *The girls laugh* Scene: Winxmobile *Matt snores* Aisha: Unbelievable! He didn't notice a single thing. Sleeping like a baby. Tecna: What a mess! It looks like a tornado hit the place. *Aisha folds the blanket and puts it on the table. Tecna folds the blanket again and puts it on a cabinet* Tecna: That's where it goes. *The girls laugh* Tecna: Let it go! *Matt falls* Tecna: Now that's much better. Bloom: Hey, it's time to visit Wendy. *Aisha summons a bucket of water* Scene: Queen's Hideout Aisha: Perfect! Tinkerbell: Did you see that? Shaman: What, my Queen? Tinkerbell: Look again. *She does a replay* Tecna: That's where it goes. Tinkerbell: Did you see? Tecna is an order fiend and a control freak. Scene: Wendy's House Wendy: What a surprise to have you here! Cheese! *Wendy takes a selfie with the Winx* Wendy: This one ends up straight on the smile book of the orphanage. Bloom: Wendy, we have a surprise for you. *Matt enters* Wendy: I can hardly believe it! Matt, is it really you? *They hug* Wendy: It's been so long. I barely recognise you. Tell me, how does it feel to be the driver of the greatest pop stars on the planet? Matt: Actually, I am... their manager. Aisha: Manager?! Bloom: Matt is the reason why we're here. We're looking for something his father once owned. His father, Peter Pan... Wendy: Second star to the right. You look just like your father. Matt: We're looking for this sword. Wendy: Oh! Bloom: It's a long story. Let's just say that the whole World of Dreams is in danger. Matt: And I'm the only one who can save it! *Matt falls* Wendy: Really, Matt? But he was scared of his own shadow when he was a child. Mmm, I guess that's another long story. Come with me. I'll show you Peter's old room. *Wendy takes them to Peter's old room* Matt: Oh. Bloom: Huh? Scene: Peter's Old Room Matt: This used to be my room too! *They search for the sword. Matt picks a wooden galleon up* Matt: Oh! There's nothing here. Bloom: I was so sure we'd find the sword. Tecna: Or a clue at the very least. *Matt spins the galleon* Matt: Don't give up! Don't forget I'm the chosen one. *The galleon falls and breaks* Winx: Huh! Oh! Wendy: Is everything okay in here? *Wendy sees the broken galleon* Matt: Well... uh... almost. Wendy: Peter's galleon! He used to play with it for hours, recreating his battles against Captain Hook. Matt: Just put some glue and... uh! *A blue book slip out* Wendy: Huh? Oh! Your father's notes! I thought they had disappeared with him. Matt: Oh! Huh? It seems to be drawn from above. Right! By someone who could fly. Wendy: Hold on. That's the neighbourhood where I grew up. Matt: Hm... the second to the right? Huh? *Matt uses his kaleidoscope* Matt: "The second to the right... you'll find your future." Ah! What if the second to the right wasn't just the star that led me to the one I love? Bloom: Oh! Do you think it could mean anything else? Matt: The house where the sword is hidden. Wendy: Yes! Yes! My childhood home. Peter used to come around to pay me visits. Matt: This totally explains why the letter says I have to follow the second to the right to find my future! Wendy: I heard a bizarre art collector lives there now. Bloom: We should go and check it out. But we should also go undercover as art collectors. Stella: That's a job for my SuperSue! Scene: Mansion *Doorbell rings* Godfred: How can I help you? Stella: Good morning. We're sorry to bother. Nice day today, isn't it? Um... yesterday was a bit warmer maybe, but it's nice today, too. We... We're looking for the master of the 'ouse. Godfred: Who wants to see him? Stella: Uh, we were contacted for... Uh... For the vases. Godfred: Madam means perhaps the ritual urns in Mycenaean ceramic? Matt: Okay, the deal is off! Assistants, let's go! Aisha: Assistants?! Matt: I've always said tact is everything in our job. What kind of people talk about art on a stoop? Bloom: Let him go with it. Matt: He's not going to deal with us. Oh, no worries! We'll find priceless pieces for our collection somewhere else. Godfred: I beg your pardon. I didn't know that you are art collectors. Stella: Well, I thought it was obvious. Godfred: If you and your kind assistants will excuse me, I shall inform my young master, Sebastian, that you are awaiting him. Bloom: Good job, Matt! Godfred: The young master is awaiting you. Sebastian: Welcome, welcome! Godfred told me that you happen to be art collectors as well. Matt: Nice to meet you, Matt Mac... Uh... Uh... Matt-Mac. Sebastian: Mac... Matt-Mac? Matt: Right! And they are... Sebastian: Your assistants. You're right about the vases. One should never show off! You never know who's listening! I guess you want to peruse my collection and buy some pieces? Matt: Swords! I collect swords. Long swords, small swords. Sword swords. Sebastian: Ottoman ones? Matt: Yeah! Those too! Tecna: Hmm! Matt: But I'd like to take a look at all the swords, to see how sweet a deal we can make. Sebastian: That would be excellent. Your lovely assistants can wait outside. Matt: Outside? Sebastian: In the collection hall, I allow the maximum of three people at a time. You know, for safety reasons. Matt and Tecna: Huh? Aisha: If anyone calls us assistants even one more time, I swear I'll blow up! Bloom: This is the chance we've been waiting for to have a look around. Scene: Collection Hall Sebastian: Rosenzweig's five senses. It's a pity he gave up sculpting, isn't it? Matt: Uh... yeah. We were just talking about that yesterday, right, Stella? Sebastian: This masterpiece comes from Italy, mid-15th century. Matt: Uh, sure, yeah! That's one of my favourite pieces. And what about this? Sebastian: I'm so sorry. I always have breakfast in here. Godfred forgot to take away my coffee cup. Godfred! Cup, please. Scene: Mansion Bloom: The sword could be anywhere. Musa: These are wonderful! Tecna: I've got a strange feeling. Godfred: The young master forbids the touching of his pieces. Bloom: Oh! I'm sure all of this artwork requires heavy maintenance. Godfred: The young master wants all of his artwork wiped every two days. Bloom: That must take hours. Godfred: Exactly five hours, 42 minutes and 28 seconds, Madam. With your permission, I have to carry on or I'll certainly be late. Tecna: Mmm. I wanna check for something. Bloom: What do you have in mind? Tecna: I'll use my Logical Vision to check out if this room's hiding any secrets from us. *Tecna uses her power* Tecna: All of the objects in this room are perfectly clean. Except the mirror. There's tons of dust on it. But that painting too. It seems full of dust. Huh? Winx: Uh! Huh? Tecna: Bingo! Winx: Huh? Bloom: A keyboard!? It could be connected to the mirror. There must be a secret door behind it. Sebastian: So... did any of those pieces tickle your fancy? Would you like to make me an offer? *The girls giggle* Matt: Unfortunately, no. We're very sorry for bothering you. We'll pick up our things and-- Tecna: Actually... Matt: Huh? Tecna: As your trusted assistants, we feel like you may love this interesting mirror. Sebastian: That one? Uh, it's just an old family relic. It actually has no value. Tecna: Oh, no. I didn't mean the object itself. I meant what it hides. Sebastian: I don't... I don't understand. Tecna: Oh, come on! A real art collector always has a secret place where he keeps his best pieces. Matt: I taught her everything she knows. Sebastian: I must admit... It seems this time I'm dealing with real professionals. Matt: So... are you going to let us see your secret collection? Sebastian: On one condition, you must help me evaluate all it contains. There's an old trunk down there. It belonged to the former residents. Matt: Huh? Tecna: The sword could be inside that trunk. Matt: I think I've just seen it. Maybe I've got a magic bond with the sword. Sebastian: So, do we have a deal? Matt: Done! Sebastian: The lift is not terribly spacious. We can't get inside all at once. Matt: Then let's send my assistants. We'll see if they have what it takes to really make it as art connoisseurs. Aisha: GRRRR!!!!! Bloom: Mm-mm! Let's go down to the vault. Sebastian: Very well. We'll follow them from this monitor. Matt: Ah! Scene: Vault Stella: Oh! Sebastian: Oh... um, wait! I have to deactivate the alarm system first. Scene: Mansion Sebastian: Done! The monitor is connected to the cameras inside the villa. From here, I control every room. Scene: Vault Musa: These are amazing! Aisha: It's like being in a museum. Scene: Mansion Sebastian: Uh, there must be some static. Scene: Vault Winx: Uh! Er... Huh? Tecna: Huh? What's happening? Scene: Mansion Matt: What's happening? Sebastian: I think the door of the caveau has closed beyond my control. Matt: And? Sebastian: And when the caveau is closed, the security system reactivates automatically. Scene: Vault Winx: Huh? Uh? *Blackout* Bloom: Something is definitely wrong. We'd better get ready. Scene: Mansion Sebastian: This has never happened before. We have to get them out of there now! Scene: Vault Bloom: Be ready for anything! Voice: Security system activated! Bloom and Aisha: Huh? Uh? *Laser beams shot out* Tecna: Stella, this is your moment! *Stella uses her power* Tecna: Who are you? Show yourself! *Foam comes out* Bloom: But... what? Tecna: It's the paralyzing foam. We have to stop it. Aisha: Uh! I'll fix it! *Aisha uses her power* Aisha: My ability to control fluids is good for this stuff, too. Scene: Mansion Sebastian: Come on! Come on! Come on! At least I was able to reactivate the lights. Matt: What happens if we don't get them out of there soon? Sebastian: You may never see your lovely assistants in one piece again. Scene: Vault Flora: Huh? It's f-freezing! Tecna: It's a cryogenic gas! Stella: Whoever it is, they're trying to freeze us! Musa: What'll we do? Bloom: We can't resist much longer. Tecna: So come on, are you going to show yourself or not? *A figure appears* Tecna: Huh? No, girls! Resist! Stay with me! Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts